1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relates to a rechargeable battery module including a rechargeable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rechargeable batteries may be classified into a cylindrical battery, a square-shaped battery of a small size and a square-shaped battery of a large size according to a size and capacity. Due to developments in technology and the demand of mobile devices, the demand for small cylindrical rechargeable batteries and a small square-shaped rechargeable battery as an energy source has increased.
In general, a rechargeable battery includes an electrode assembly that is formed by disposing electrodes at both surfaces of a separator and by spiral-winding the electrodes and the separator in a jelly roll form, a case that houses the electrode assembly, and a cap assembly that closes and seals an open side of the case.
A known flexible rechargeable battery is formed by including a non-coated region in which an active material is not coated in an electrode assembly in order to create a bendable electrode assembly, or by having a plurality of cells that share one or a plurality of sealing surfaces within one pouch, or by connecting an electrode terminal of a plurality of cells to a circuit board.
Such rechargeable batteries have the form of a square-shaped battery in a pouch form and that imparts bending capacity to the battery, but there are many problems in bending such rechargeable batteries to have a curvature.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only to enhance understanding of the background of the invention and therefore may contain information that does not form prior art.